Love, Sex, and Science
by Munk19
Summary: When Alvin and Simon become partners for their psychology project, they work together to research the theory of sex and whether or not it affects the ability for someone to fall in love. However, things take a dramatic turn when the two brothers decide to experiment their project with each other - all the while developing their relationship with their significant counterpart.
1. Chapter One: Partner

**Chapter One**

_**Partner**_

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked too slowly for Alvin Seville, who leaning against his desk, waiting for the class to be over – Psychology, to be exact. He watched the teacher go over the lesson as she wrote the notes on the chalkboard. The words and definitions were all in a different language for him. He should have more attention in class on the first day. He figured it was too late now. Though he was physically in the classroom, however, mentally, he was somewhere else. He was thinking about the one and only, Brittany Miller. God, she was beautiful. Stunning crystal blue eyes, soft hair, smooth lips. He had urges to ask her out on a date, even had opportunities to ask her on a date. But the macho, confident cool guy in him chickened out. He was determined, however, to ask her out today, even if he had to –

"Alvin Seville." the teacher called from the front of the classroom. Alvin looked up at her, coming out from his daydream. She looked at him quizzically. "Tell me, what is the definition of the pleasure principle?"

Alvin blinked in confusion. "Um…when the principle is in pleasure…?" He smiled looked around when the class chuckled, but frowned instantly when the teacher was giving in an unamused look.

The teacher shook her head. A hand was raised and she smiled at the student, "Yes, Simon. Can you define the pleasure principle?"

Simon smiled. "The pleasure principle is an instinct in which we tend to find pleasure by avoiding pain for the satisfaction of our psychological and biological needs – an example would be my older brother…" Alvin glared. "…where he is not logically intelligent, therefore he satisfied his pleasure of answering the question with a joke by avoiding the pain of being an idiot in the front of entire class."

Alvin glared around the room when the class chuckled. Simon smirked at Alvin, who raised his hand. The teacher pointed at Alvin. "Yes, Alvin?"

Alvin smirked. "Well now that I know the meaning, I have my own example, in which I avoid pain of living with my nerd of a brother by giving myself the pleasure of pranking him. Like when I made him wear a dress at last year's Halloween party."

Simon blushed when the class rumbled with laughter and he glared at Alvin, who was too busy taking in the satisfaction of getting his brother back.

"Okay, that's enough from you two." The teacher commented. The laughter died down and the teacher continued. "Moving on to a different subject: your psychology project." The class groaned and moaned, but the teacher ignored it. "Each of you will work with a partner and research the topic of love and sex. The research question is: Can sex make two people fall in love with each other? If so, what is your theory? If not, tell me what sex can do to a relationship without love. This project is due a week from today." Before she could continue, the bell rang and the students began packing their book. She called over them, "Make sure you choose a partner before tomorrow's class!"

Simon smiled and looked over at the student who he would like to work with. _'I better get to him before…' _In an instant, Alvin jumped in front of him. Simon rolled his eyes. _'Too late'. _He sighed. "What is it, Alvin?"

Alvin smiled. "Be my partner?"

Simon feigned thinking and hummed before answering, "No." He walked passed Alvin, who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Why not?"

Simon turned to face him and folded his arms. "Where do I begin? One, you make me do _all_ the work. Two, you are _extremely_ difficult to work with. And three, I would rather work with a monkey than with _you_."

Hurt was evident in Alvin's eyes. "Ouch…"

Simon sighed, "Well the truth hurts, Alvin." He looked back to see the kid was gone. _'Great'_ He walked out of the classroom, but looked back to see Alvin slowly putting his book in his backpack in deep thought. Simon frowned. _'Maybe I was too hard on him…'_

**000**

It was lunchtime, and Simon smiled happily when he saw the kid he missed in his psychology class. As he walked over to him, he noticed Alvin sitting at the table next to him. He was surprised to find Alvin eating alone; but _shocked_ to see him reading something while eating his meal. Walking closer to the boy, he glanced at Alvin again, this time noticing sadness in his eyes. '_Was he really hurt about what I said to him?'_

_**No, duh, Simon! **_

Simon shook his head. _'But it was the truth – well, the monkey part was not true – but he not helping out has a lot of truth in it. I'm sorry, but it cannot be done.' _ Simon continued to walk near the boy.

_**He's your brother! Give him a chance!**_

Simon shook his head, ignoring the second voice on the back of his mind. As much as they are good brothers, he doesn't _have _to be his partner.

"Hey, Josh." Simon greeted as he stood in front of him at the table. The boy looked up at him and smiled. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead"

_**Fine. Be partners with Josh. It just shows how much you really love Alvin. Jerk. **_

Simon tried to speak, but words being haunted at the back of his mind just kept on going. _'I do love him!'_

"What is it, Simon?"

He looked over where Alvin was, then back at Josh. "Well, I, uh…" He then looked back at Alvin. _'Was he really willing to work with me this time?'_

_**If you gave him another chance. Remember, brothers can always work things out - no matter how much work is needed. They stick together! But you would rather work with a monkey, right? **_

"Simon?" Said chipmunk looked back down at Josh, who was patiently waiting for Simon to ask him the question. "Are you alright?"

Simon sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He bit his lip. "What I wanted to ask you was, would you, um…be…able to lend me today's notes for math? I lost mine."

_**Good boy, Simon.**_

Josh smiled and nodded, "Sure. Meet me by my locker after school and I'll lend them to you."

Simon smiled. "Thanks." With that, he walked over to the table where Alvin was sitting and let out a breath. _'I hope I'm making the right decision' _He stood in front of Alvin at the table before sitting down. "Um, hey, Alvin."

Alvin looked up from his book before rolling his eyes and continue reading again. "What do you want?"

Simon could hear the annoyance in his voice, but pushed it aside in understanding. "What are you reading?"

Without looking up, Alvin answered, "My psychology book. You know, since I don't have a partner because I'm stupid -" Simon cut him off.

"I never said you were stupid, Alvin." Simon reassured.

Alvin glared at him. "Whatever. You said you would rather work with a monkey than me." Simon looked down. "So where's your monkey, huh?"

Simon looked over where Josh was sitting and saw him talking to another boy in their psychology class. They shook hands. "He's already taken." It was half the truth.

Alvin shrugged, "Well, poor you, Simon. What? Now that the partner you wanted is taken, you come back to me?" Simon was about to respond when Alvin stood up and closed his book. He glared. "Well, sorry, Simon. That's not how it works. Next time don't reject your _own_ brother. Just because I'm not super smart like you, doesn't mean I want to fail the class." Alvin picked up his tray and walked away, but not before looking back at Simon and saying, "Oh, and by the way, calling me an idiot in front of the entire class _is _calling me stupid." With that, Alvin walked away.

_**He's right, you know. **_

Simon glared down at the table, getting fed up with the annoying voice in the back of his head. But he couldn't deny the truth. He was harsh to Alvin. His brother. They have may had their share of words before, but they held no meaning. This is one of the rare times where Alvin was _truly _hurt by Simon's words. And Simon felt _extremely_ guilty.

**000**

Alvin forcefully pulled his locker open and place his book inside. The _nerve_ of Simon to want him to be his partner after he was insulted earlier today. Only because the partner he _wanted _to be with was already chose, so he was stuck with the closest thing. Alvin felt like meatloaf at a school cafeteria, edible but not wanted. Sighing sadly, he closed his locker. As much as he wanted to be partners with Simon, he was not going to give in that easy. _'I am not going to give him the satisfaction' _

Before he could turn to walk away, he heard his brother call his name from behind. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned to come face to face with his younger brother. "What is it, Simon?"

Simon searched his blue eyes before letting out a breath. "I wanted to tell you, that…" He paused briefly. "…I'm sorry."

Alvin nodded, willing to accept the apology. "Okay, fine. You're sorry. Is that it?"

Simon looked at him with an incredulous expression. "N-No. It's not." Alvin folded his arms and waited for Simon to continue. "Would you like to be my partner?" Alvin just stared at him. "Please?"

Alvin sighed, "Simon, I would love to, but-" Simon cut him off.

"Would it help to know that I was _going _to choose Josh as my partner_ before_ I decided to give _you _a chance?" Simon mentioned before looking down. "He was still available…" He shook his head and met Alvin's eyes. "…but I couldn't bring myself to ask him. Not after what I said to you."

Alvin mentally smiled, but kept a serious face, knowing that there was more to the situation that wanting to be partners with Simon. "You know, I was _really _hurt when you told me that you wanted to work with a monkey instead of me."

Simon nodded, feeling guilty. "I-I know. And I didn't mean that. Honestly." Alvin felt relieved. "But I did mean everything else. I was worried that you were not going to commit in helping me."

"I _really _want to pass the class, Simon. I was willing to help throughout the entire project. You just didn't give me the chance to show you." He paused. "But I guess my past experience as your partner _was_ enough to make you think that…" Alvin replied, thinking back when he never helped Simon with academic projects.

Both chipmunks fell silent. Simon then looked up at Alvin with a small smile. "Want to prove me wrong?"

Alvin thought for a moment before smirking, "You know how much I love proving your wrong, bro." Simon chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"So, we're good?" Simon asked, letting his hand out for a handshake.

Alvin stared at Simon's hand for a moment before looking up at him with a smile. He shook his hand. 'We're good..." He smirked. "...partner." Simon smiled.

"Thanks, and about what happened in class, I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. I'm sorry." He started to walk with Alvin down the hall.

Alvin shook his head. "It's fine." He was thoughtful for a moment. "And I'm sorry for telling everyone about you wearing a dress last year. I should have kept that confidential."

Simon rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "That's partly my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have made that stupid bet with you."

Alvin shrugged, turning left at the next hall with Simon. "True, but you didn't look _that_ bad." Simon looked at him when Alvin smirked. "Actually, you looked kind of cute in a dress, Simon."

Simon blushed and looked away. "Not comforting, Alvin." He heard his older brother chuckle. He looked at him. "So, what's your thought on the project?"

Alvin smiled. "I think it's something we both could work on easily. And if we work together, we'll be sure to get a good grade." Simon nodded as they both entered the school library. "It's also about sex and love. I think I might have some knowledge of _that_." With that, Alvin quickly went straight to a computer.

Simon rolled his eyes, but smiled. _'Maybe working with Alvin was not a bad idea after all' _He walked towards Alvin and sat next to him as they began their research.


	2. Chapter Two: Reverse Psychology

**Chapter Two**

_**Reverse Psychology**_

* * *

After spending their lunch and study hall at the library doing research for their psychology project, Alvin and Simon decided not to spend staying after at school to continue their project – but instead working at the comfort of their own home. Simon agreed to it, _only because_ Alvin kept nagging him about wanting to go home.

They decided to continue their project in the basement since Simon had a computer and useful books down there to help them research for their project. Alvin felt that they were spending too much time with the project and wanted to take a break. But he did not want to voice his opinion since he made such a big deal about wanting to be partners with Simon. So, eventually, he decided to gut through this project. But a couple of hours have passed and Alvin could not take reading anymore.

"Simon, this is _boring_! Which is sad because I am reading information about sex and love!" Alvin complained, tossing the book on the floor.

Simon rolled his eyes and scrolled through his computer. "Alvin, this is what research is all about. Did you expect we'd be reading erotica and watching porn?" Alvin looked up at him with a smile, but Simon caught it. "No!"

Alvin pouted and folded his arms. "Excuse me for living!" He watched Simon as he typed on his computer. He sighed, "Simon, you know I wanted to work with you, but, I'm sorry, I just cannot find enjoyment in research."

Simon stopped typing and looked at Alvin. "Why did you take psychology to begin with?"

Alvin shrugged. "I wanted to widen my experience of knowledge. Explore new things and maybe one day become a psychologist." Simon looked at him incredulously and Alvin caught it. "_Fine! _It was either _this _or biology, and God knows that I am not dissecting a damn frog!" He shuddered at the thought.

Simon chuckled as he went back to his computer. "Of course, Alvin."

Alvin thought for a moment before speaking up. "You know, just because I am not that much into research, doesn't mean that I am not interested in this stuff." He picked up his psychology book from the floor and scanned through it.

Simon smirked. "Is that why you had great knowledge about the pleasure principle?"

Alvin glared at him. "I _knew _what it was!" He looked away. "I was just distracted…"

Simon rolled his eyes. "You? Distracted? _No, _I find that hard to believe."

"Simon!" Alvin shouted, "Do you think insulting my intelligence is the _smartest_ thing to do right now?"

Simon cleared his throat as he remembered what Alvin is talking about. "Right, um, sorry, Alvin." Alvin nodded and Simon continued. "What were you distracted about?"

Alvin sighed as he and looked down. "Brittany Miller." Simon smiled. "I really like her, Simon. And I was finding the courage to ask you out. Maybe if I hadn't spent my younger years flirting with her…" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"You were _flirting_?"

Alvin blinked. "Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?" Simon shook his head _'Somewhat'. _Alvin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I am just fighting my nervousness to ask her out."

"You were never nervous before, Alvin?" Simon commented. "What's with the sudden change?"

Alvin looked down. "I fear rejection. That is my only weakness. If she says no, then I am going to dwell on that for the rest of my life –" He looked up. "I am not going to be able to handle that."

Simon smiled, reassuringly. "I am sure Brittany won't reject you, Alvin." He turned his chair back to the computer. "She may have an attitude, but when it comes to love, she thinks of you."

Alvin smiled to himself. "I guess so…" When he didn't hear a response from Simon, he sighed and went back to reading his psychology book. The only sounds being heard was the sound of typing and the flipping of pages. After a few minutes, Alvin tossed his book to the side. "This is going to _kill_ me!" He stood up and walked towards the stairway. "If I am going to be stuck down here and spend hours of my time boring myself with research, I am going to need a serious energy drink!" He began to ascend the stairs.

Simon nodded as he kept his eyes on the computer screen. "Can you bring me some water?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ would choose a _boring_ drink!" He chuckled when he could feel his younger brother's glare on the back of his head. He exited out of the basement door and headed towards the kitchen. '_Finally, I'm out of the dungeon!'_

He entered to see Theodore mixing something in a pot on top of the oven. He sniffed the air. "Mm! Smells good, Theo!'

Theodore smiled happily as he sniffed it himself. "Thanks, Alvin! It's one of my favorite recipes." He continued to stir while Alvin sat down. "How's your project coming along with Simon?"

Alvin grabbed an apple and took a bite. "It could be better, Theo. Simon is _killing_ me with research."

Theodore chuckled, "You know Simon loves to research, Alvin. This shouldn't come to a surprise."

Alvin shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was going to be _this _long."

Theodore chuckled, "It is actually really helpful." He added a pinch of salt in the pot. "In fact, before I learned how to cook, Eleanor and I were having trouble with finding the right spice to go inside my homemade tomato soup –garlic and basil with a touch of chili powder." Theodore smiled. "I've done _tons_ of research…" Alvin cut him off.

"You _research_, Theodore?" Theodore nodded. "Since when?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Before I learned to cook, Alvin." He shook his head and continued to stir the content inside the pot. "I _just_ told you that. You really need to start paying attention to details."

Alvin narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Okay, okay, just continue."

Theodore chuckled, "Anyway, Eleanor told me that Jeanette told her that research is not enough to find the right spice; you have to experiment using some kind of science method or something."

Alvin nodded, "Go on."

"Well…" Theodore grabbed an item from the pantry. "…that's what we did. We started to ask ourselves if garlic and basil go well together with chili powder in tomato soup." He added a spice inside the pot and continued to stir. "Though it was not easy. It took hours and hours to make the soup. Not to mention-"

"Get to the point, Theodore." Alvin told his as he tapped the table with his fingers with a bored expression.

Theodore sighed, "The point is Alvin is that you cannot _always _rely on research when it comes to answering things. Sometimes you need to experiment in order to find the right answer to your, um…" He thought for a moment before he thought of the word and snapped his fingers. "…hypotheses!"

"And did it work?" Alvin asked curiously as he walked towards Theodore.

Theodore lifted the wooden spoon from the pot and handed it to Alvin. "You tell me…" He smiled when Alvin tasted the soup. "Well?"

As he tasted the hot soup, Alvin began to realize that he and Simon were spending way too much time researching theories that may or may not be right. In order to find the answer themselves, they needed to experiment.

"Theodore, _you _are a genius!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen to get back to Simon.

Theodore smiled and went back to stirring the soup. He looked up and shouted, "Wait! Did you like it?"

**000**

_'This is perfect! Not only is this going to make me move away from doing boring research with Simon, but it can also help with getting a good grade!'_ Alvin decended the basement stairs and exclaimed, "Simon! Simon! I thought of a _great_ idea!"

Simon looked back towards Alvin as he noticed his hands were empty. "Did you get my water?"

"No – " Simon rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. "But I just thought of an idea that can help us with this project."

"Alvin for the last time, reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ is not going to-" Alvin cut him off.

"No, no, this is even better! Just listen!" Alvin turned Simon's chair around to face him. "You know how research is conducted by experiments?" Simon nodded, listening carefully. "Well what if we done our _own_ experiment on this project?"

Simon looked at Alvin incredulously. "Do you honestly believe that we can get two people to literally have a sex with each other?"

"No, but-"

"Then that idea is out of the question." He turned his chair back around and began to type. "Now I've found some information that can-" He felt himself turn back at Alvin again. He glared. "Alvin, stop fooling around!"

Alvin glared back. "As I was _saying_, before you rudely interupted me! " Simon folded his arms at the hypocricy. "No we cannot get two _people_ to just have sex with each other, but I just know the two _chipmunks_ that will!"

Rage was evident in Simon's eyes and stood to glare at his brother. "Alvin, I swear if you manipulated Theodore into doing something with Eleanor, I'll kill you!"

Alvin glared back. "Not _him_, Einstein! I am talking about _us_!"

Simon stood back in shock. "U-Us?" Alvin nodded. "Alvin, are you suggesting that we h-have…"

Alvin smiled, "That is _exactly _what I am saying, Simon."

There was a moment of silence between the two chipmunks before Simon busted out into laughter. "That's hilarious!" He pointed at Alvin, chuckling, "You actually think – you and me…" The thought of it made him laugh again. Alvin rolled his eyes folded his arms as he found this _not_ to be amusing.

"Simon, I am being serious!"

Simon looked back at Alvin again as his laugh went down to a chuckle. When he took notice how serious Alvin was being, he calmed himself and cleared his throat. "Are you _actually_ serious?" Alvin nodded. "Alvin, that's insane!"

"No, it isn't Simon. Here me out." He wrapped his arm around his brother. "We developed a hypotheses of whether or not sex can actually make two people fall in love, right?" Simon nodded. "Well why not make it to an experiment?"

Simon glared at pushed Alvin away. "Because it is _wrong_, Alvin. I am not going to have sex with you!" He walked towards his bench, feeling knots in his stomach from the thought of it.

"Okay, okay!" He stood near Simon and smiled. "I'll buy you dinner first." Alvin offered.

Simon rolled his eyes and glared. "Alvin, I'm not talking about it being _socially_ wrong! I am talking about it being _immorally _wrong! Even for someone like _you_!" He pushed passed Alvin and went straight towards the shelves.

Alvin sighed and walked towards his brother. "Simon, where is your scientific curiosity?"

"Well part of it is trying to do research on the project that you and I are supposed to be working on." He looked at Alvin. "The rest of it is wondering why I am having this conversation with you."

"Even I know that _famous _scientists were a little curious on certain things like this…" Alvin mentioned.

Simon turned towards Alvin with narrowed eyes and folded arms as he was wondering if Alvin knew at least one scientist that could back up his theory. "Name _one_, Alvin. Name one scientist that would do something _this _crazy?" Alvin thought for a moment before Simon rolled his eyes. "_Exactly_, my point."

Alvin narrowed his eyes at Simon when he turned back around. He was about to argue before feigned defeat. "Okay, Simon. You win. I shouldn't have suggested a stupid idea like that. I apologize."

Simon nodded, "Thank you, Alvin."

Alvin slowly made his way towards the stairs. "I should've known you wouldn't be able to _handle_ something like that anyway…"

Simon glanced back at Alvin. "Excuse me?"

Alvin smirked and turned back around. "I mean, I thought that maybe you'd be able to handle me, _but _I guess you just proved to me wrong…"

Simon glared. "Alvin, I can handle you!"

Alvin chuckled, "Yeah, right. You keep thinking that Simon." He slowly turned back around, "You just keeping thinking that…"

Simon growled, "I _know _I can handle you, Alvin!"

Alvin smiled and folded his arms. "Are you willing to prove that?"

"Of course I am willing prove that! And I'll show you that-" Simon froze when he noticed Alvin trapped him. "H-How did you l-learn…"

Alvin smirked. "_Chapter Four: The Theory of Reverse Psychology."_ He told him as he picked up the book from the couch. Simon just stared at him. "I can learn, you know. The question is, are you willing to _experiment_?"

Simon took the time to think about this. Even though he knew it was completely _wrong_ to act on this with his own brother, he couldn't help but realize this would be a great way to experiment the theory of their project. Going against his better judgment, Simon sighed in defeat. "Fine, Alvin. We'll…" He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed "…do it." Alvin smiled. Simon opened his eyes to glare at his brother. "_But_ …" He jabbed his finger on his brother's chest. "…only as an experiment! Got it?"

Alvin folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "Gee, way to win my heart, Simon."

Simon ignored the sarcasm and sat down on the couch and began to rub his temples. "When do you want to do this?"

Alvin smiled and sat next to his brother. "Theodore will be going to see Eleanor soon. And Dave will be home late tonight." He thought for a moment. "Meet me upstairs in an hour and will begin our experiment."

Simon nodded, feeling his heart race and his stomach getting butterflies. "O-Okay, s-sounds good."

Alvin gave Simon a pat on the back and walked towards the stairs. "See you in an hour, Si!"

Simon heard the door close and let out a long sigh. He shook his head and looked up to gather what just happened._ 'I cannot believe I just agreed to have sex with my own brother.'_


	3. Chapter Three: The Clock Strikes Anxiety

**Chapter Three**

**_The Clock Strikes Anxiety_**

* * *

His breath caught as he heard the grandfather clock strike upstairs. This is the hour in which he needed to meet Alvin upstairs in their shared bedroom to begin their crazy, mad experiment. He was already feeling the anxiety of attempting to have a sexual intimate moment with his older brother. He wondered for the entire hour of how he could ever accept an invitation like this. The idea was unethical and a crime – well in the eyes of humans. He tried to rationalize this by telling himself that they were _chipmunks_ and not _humans_; therefore they could not get in trouble for committing something that was natural to them by nature. But they were _not_ officially mating, nor were they in love with each other. So they could safely act on this without any mutual attachment.

But what if he _does _fall for Alvin? What if Alvin _falls_ for him? Worry aroused Simon from his rationalized thoughts as he continued to think about this. He knew from hours of research that there was no possible way that people could fall in love over sex. He let out a relieved breath, but anxiety still was on the back of his mind.

He looked down on the bottom right corner of his computer to notice five minutes have passed and wondered if Alvin, possibly, and hopefully, has fallen asleep. The chipmunk _was_ looking exhausted from the research, so Simon had hoped he was in the clear from this insane idea. Nevertheless, he stood up from his desk and reluctantly began to ascend the stairway as he was going to meet his doom.

He could not believe he was going to do this. This was _insanity_! But he was a scientist; and as long as he kept thinking of this as science, there was nothing to worry about. He knew that many scientists have _watched _people have sex in order to study their behavior and brainwaves. So he knew, from a scientist standpoint, that this was considered acceptable.

Before he knew it, he was already in front of their bedroom door. He could feel his heart race in anticipation – wait! In anxiety! Definitely anxiety! He mentally groaned and knocked on the door three times. He could have simply walked in, but at this moment he did _not _want to walk in knowing Alvin has some kind of crazy plan behind the closed door. He got no response, so he knocked again. Nothing. _'Is he sleeping?'_

"What the heck are you doing?" Simon jumped as he turned to see Alvin standing behind him. He tried to get his erratic breathing to get back to normal. Alvin just smirked at this. "You know, this is _our _room." He chuckled. "You don't have to knock."

Simon simply composed himself and adjusted his glasses. "I was being courteous. Something you fail to do at times."

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Whatever." He opened the door and let Simon in. "It is not like you were going to walk in and see me naked – not yet at least." He smirked when he saw his brother tense up.

Simon blushed and glared at his older brother. "Just remember, this is _just_ an experiment! As soon as we finish, it's over!"

Alvin grinned. "Whatever you say, Si." He closed the door and as soon as he locked it, Simon felt himself shiver. Alvin turned his head and smirked, "Ready to get _busy_?"

Simon glared, his blush growing deeper. Alvin chuckled. "You just think this _so _funny, don't you?"

Alvin smiled at his flustered brother. "Not really. I just find it funny how _freaked out_ you are about this." He went over to Simon's bed and undid the blankets and sheets. "By the way, you're on the bottom."

Simon felt his cheeks heat up and watched Alvin shift the blanket pillow around. "Aren't you? And do we have to do this on _my_ bed?"

"Yes." Simon rolled his eyes. "And no, I'm not. Honestly, Si. You are the only one in this room that is getting overworked about this. It's _just _an experiment, you know?"

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but we're brothers – and aren't you worried about your reputation?"

Alvin chuckled, "Simon, Simon." He turned to face his brother. "Everyone knows how much I _love _the ladies. Do you really they'd expect me to have sex with my _own _brother?"

Simon muttered, "If they knew how mentally insane you are."

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "I am going to ignore that." He pulled off his sweater and placed it on the foot of the bed. Simon blushed and looked away – not wanting to observe the boyish built on his upper body.

"Um, Alvin. What if – What if we end up – you know…" He felt himself getting worried.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Falling in love? Impossible. _Nobody _falls in love _after_ sex Simon. And with this experiment we can _prove_ that fact." Alvin kicked off his shoes, but turned to face his brother worryingly. "Why? You are not, like, _gay_, are you?"

Simon blushed and glared at his brother hotly. "No, I'm not _gay_, Alvin!" Alvin nodded, feeling relieved. Simon thought for a moment. "Are you gay?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and faced his brother with arms folded. "Did you _seriously_ just ask me that?"

Simon smirked playfully. "Well, you _are_ the one that suggested we have sex, Alvin. I'm not so sure about you…" He trailed off.

Alvin smirked. "Who's not taking this seriously _now_, Si?"

Simon shook his head vigorously – regretting the playful humor. "Let's just get this over with Alvin." Alvin smiled as Simon nervously took off his blue sweater and placed it on a chair. He began to kick off his shoes. "Now remember, Alvin. This is an experiment. So we need to focus on the before, during, and after." He glared. "So no funny business. Got it?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Are you ready, or not?"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm getting there!" Simon groaned as he unzipped his jeans. He heart stopped when he heard music playing. He instantly knew it was Songbird by Kenny G. "Alvin, you _cannot _be serious?"

Alvin chuckled, "We got to set the mood, Si? Now come on, take off those pants. We are losing time."

Simon groaned feeling another blush on his cheeks. He needs to _seriously _stop blushing. "This is so humiliating, Alvin."

"And to think, we haven't even started yet."

Simon turned to face Alvin, but averted his gaze the other way when he noticed his brother wearing _just _boxer shorts.

Alvin rolled his eyes and pulled Simon towards the bed. "Honestly, Si. You've seen me in boxers before. Stop being a baby!"

Simon yanked his arm away and glared. "Am not!" Alvin smirked and Simon just rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"And you look _good_!" Alvin laughed.

"Alvin!" He yelled. Alvin's laughter died down. Simon calmed himself and sat down on the bed. "I am not sure if I am going to be able to do this."

Alvin felt a pang of guilt and sat next to his brother. "Si, there is nothing to worry about. Look, during the whole thing, you can keep your eyes closed. You don't even have to look at me while I pound-" Simon cut him off.

"_Please_ don't say pound."

"Okay, when we make love-"

"Don't say that either!"

Alvin glared at his brother. "Then _what _do you want me to say?"

Simon bit his lip and tried to think of an appropriate way to call this experiment with his brother. "Call it…" He paused. "…bonding."

Alvin blinked. "O-Okay. So keep your eyes closed while we are _bonding _and open your eyes when the _bonding _is over. Okay?"

Simon nodded. The feeling was awkward at the moment: a romantic song was playing in the background, both brothers were half naked on the bed, and they were about to commit an act that was for experimental purposes only. Everything was set in place, but nothing was happening. "So…" Simon started as he shifted his eyes. "…should we kiss?"

Alvin shook his head. "Negative. Kissing is only meant for _romantic _connections. This is simply sex. And we need to keep it that way."

Simon nodded in agreement. "Sounds – good!" He felt himself being pinned down on the bed. His heart raced when he looked to see his older brother on top of him, smirking. His deep blue eyes staring at him. "A-Alvin, w-what are you-"

"We need to keep this spontaneous, Simon. That just brings _more_ excitement to the sex we are about to have. And don't worry, this is _only_ for the experiment." Alvin clarified. He mentally smiled at the nervous look on Simon's face.

"A-Are you s-sure about this, Alvin?" He asked. He needed to be relieved to know that Alvin was not going to have second thoughts about this idea.

Alvin chuckled, "Positive, Si." Simon nodded and kept his gaze away from the blue orbs in front of him. "Now, close your eyes…" Alvin whispered. Simon reluctantly closed them. Alvin smiled. "You ready, partner?" A gentle nod was his response.

There was a short silence between the boys. Heavy breathing and romantic music could be heard in the background. Soft whimpers and moans quickly blended with the music. The sun was at the point of setting. The light in the room was already dimming. And the once cool air that both brothers felt has been replaced with intense body heat. _Nothing _was stopping them now.

**000**

_That's all they really want!_

_Some fun!_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh, girls just want to have fun!_

Jeanette watched from her bed as Brittany modeled her pink outfit in front of their bedroom mirror. She was humming the words to the music as she twirled and posed in different positions. "Why are you so happy, Brittany?"

"Well…" She started in a playful tone. "…I have this _huge_ feeling that Alvin is going to ask me out." She smiled happily as she danced in front of the mirror.

Jeanette nodded. "When is that going to be?"

Brittany stopped dancing and thought for a moment. She smiled and shrugged, "Not sure, _but_ I have a feeling it is going to be _real _soon. He has been very nervous around me when he tries to ask me something." She turned to face Jeanette with a huge smile and glimmer in her eyes. "And I just _know_ he is going to ask me out."

Jeanette titled her head. "I thought you hated him."

Brittany naturally fixed her hair. 'I don't _hate _him, Jeanette. I just dislike him."

"And you want him to ask you out? How does that even work?"

Brittany went over to Jeanette and sat next to her. "Simple. He has to work for my liking for him. If I give him the _pleasure_ of being all good with him, he is just going to take advantage of my kindness." Jeanette just stared at her. Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm _kidding, _Jeanette. Alvin has been very sweet towards me. I mean, we still fight, but he is still very sweet – when he wants to be." She sighed happily as she laid back on the bed. "I love that boy."

Jeanette smiled. "I wish Simon would ask me out. I don't think he's been interested in me…"

Brittany looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, _come on_, Jeanette! You know Simon has a _huge _crushonyou!"

Jeanette blushed and got up from her bed. "Really? He hasn't shown much romantic interest in me…" She picked up the picture of her and Simon at the science fair.

"He's a _boy, _Jeanette! Boys tend to be clueless when it comes to romance." She flipped her hair. "I would know, Alvin couldn't catch when I was flirting with in during our younger years."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "You were flirting?"

Brittany blinked. "Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes and opened her binder on her desk. "But Simon is not the Alvin type. And I doubt he has any interest in me now…"

Brittany shook her head and got up from the bed. "Jeanette, we are now in middle school, which means we are in our teenage years…"

"What's your point, Brit?"

Brittany stood next to Jeanette at her desk. "My_ point _is that when boys become teenagers, their hormones go crazy! Simon may have liked you back when we were eight, but _now_…" She smirked. "He has sexual needs."

Jeanette looked at her. "Are you sure that you are not mixing up Simon with Alvin? That doesn't sound like him…"

"All boys are the same, Jeanette! Even nerds like Simon…" She smiled at her. "…I bet he has had sexual thoughts about you…"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I doubt it, Britt. He doesn't think of me like that…"

Brittany smirked. "I bet he _has, _Jeanette! And you know what else?" Jeanette shook her head. "I bet he also had sexual relationships with a few girls. Knowing Alvin, he probably hooked him up."

Jeanette thought about it for a second before looking at Brittany with a sad expression. "Do-Do you think Simon actually-" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Jeanette!" She laughed. "This is _Simon_ we are talking about! Simon! The boy who is logically intelligent!" Jeanette smiled at her sister. "For goodness sake, Jeanette! He wouldn't have sex with just _anybody_!"

**000**

"I cannot believe I just had sex with my _own brother_!" Simon exclaimed as he lied under the blanket on his bed. They just completed their session moments ago before settling in their afterglow.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "For the _experiment__, _Simon!" He shook his head and chuckled. "Geez! You keep forgetting about that."

Simon nodded and gently closed his eyes. "R-Right. F-For the experiment…" He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "And I just need time to gather the information from this weird session."

Alvin smirked and leaned on his elbow as he fully faced Simon. "Aw, does that mean there is not going to be a round two?"

Simon glared. "_Alvin…_"

Alvin chuckled, "I'm kidding, Simon." He stared at his brother for a moment. "I _think _I have enough information myself."

Simon relaxed as he let out a breath. "Okay, good." He looked over at Alvin. "And what did you find out?"

Alvin smirked as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. "Well, for starters, I figured out that the _very_ shy Simon Seville is _really_ noisy in-" Simon cut him off with a death glare.

"_Alvin!"_

Alvin laughed and raised his hands defense. "Whoa, cool it, Simon! I'm only messing with you."

Simon groaned and laid his head back on the pillow as a blush evident on his cheeks. "You're _so_ making me regret this idea, Alvin! What we did was immoral and wrong and-" Alvin cut him off.

"_And _something _nobody _is going to find out. This is just between you and me." He pushed the covers off of himself. "Besides, it's over and done with. Now that we experimented, we just need to gather the information and move on." He got up from the bed. "No big deal, Simon."

Simon sighed and thought about what his brother just told him. He was right. They've experimented and now it is over. They can move on. He looked over at Alvin, but instantly, and somewhat _reluctantly _looked away. "Can you please put boxer shorts on?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and did what he was told. "Anyway, I'm going to take a quick shower." He smirked as he opened the bedroom door. "_Working _with you is exhausting." He heard Simon groan in annoyance and quickly shut the door behind him before he was hit with the pillow. He chuckled and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Simon laid back down on the bed and let an annoyed sigh. This whole idea felt wrong – _so _wrong in _so _many ways! But for some reason, his body hummed with, excitement? No, that cannot be right. He did not find _any _enjoyment _or_ excitement in what he just did with Alvin. Did he? Simon groaned in frustration and gripped the sheets underneath him. He was probably still going through the refractory period. His body was still exhausted and felt so – good. He could not deny that he was feeling great. But that alone could not finalize what he was really feeling on the inside. He needed to rest and clear his mind. He figured he could think things out much better after a good nap.

Turning on his side facing the door, he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and used the sound of rushing water to help him drift to sleep – but he was struggling and he instantly shot his eyes open when he felt like something was missing. He could not fall asleep. The bed felt empty to him and he needed something to hold. Curiously, Simon used the pillow he was sleeping on and laid it next to him. He wrapped an arm around it and held it tightly to his chest. It felt really damn good. He could feel himself contently drifting to sleep: _'Cuddling would've been nice experiment too, Alvin.' _


End file.
